Beginnings
by Spazzplosion
Summary: Waking up in a strange place, with somebody else's memories of life, Roxas doesn't want to know how he came to exist. Or how he ended up where he is. He just wants to get out, get away. But Organization 13 wants Roxas, and they will get him.
1. Prologue: Where Am I?

Waking up in a strange place, with somebody else's memories of life, Roxas doesn't want to know how he came to exist. Or how he ended up where he is. He just wants to get out, get away. But when he tried to leave he runs into a strange man. Organization 13 wants Roxas, and they will get him.

WELL! Welcome to my story, lawls. So, this is my first fic in like two years. Here's hoping you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters that end up in here. Or the places. Or whatsits. I just wrote it all! D:

* * *

**Beginnings**

_Prologue_

_Where... Am I?_

Light slowly filtered through closed eyelids. Unconsciously, the boy clenched his eyes shut, screwing his face up in the process. He rolled onto his side and pressed his hands into his face. 'How... disconcerting..." he though. Finally his eyes adjusted enough for him to open his eyes and sit up.

The room he was in was medium sized, with four glaringly white walls. The ceiling was also white, but the light seemed to be radiating from it. The boy looked down at the solid surface he was on, expecting to see a matching white floor. To his surprise, he found himself staring at a reflection of a boy. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he examined the boy in the mirror. He was young, in his midteens. Blonde hair stuck out from his head in all directions and his face was cute like a babies. He was wearing a black coat with a long zipper and long tight sleeves. After taking in the strange outfit, the boy finally looked up into the reflections eyes.

His whole body tensed, flinched. He found himself staring into suspiciously narrowed blue eyes. Except, they were more than just blue. It was as if he were looking into a beautifully clear midday sky. A very, very familiar sky. His body jolted again, as a rush of memories pounded into him.

_He let out a loud, joyous laugh as he started running, already too far behind his best friend for it to make a difference. Shining silver hair flowed behind the boy in front of him. He glanced back, and grinned as Kairi, his other friend, rushed on to join the two racing boys._

+O+

_Sitting on the paopu tree, watching Riku admiringly. Happiness flowed through him as his older friend talked animatedly about other worlds. He stared out at the sunset and listened._

+O+

_It was dark and stormy, and the shadows on the ground were moving. Crawling and standing up. Scratching and clawing at Sora, who couldn't defend himself against them. He ran to the island with the paopu tree, seeing a flash of silver on it. As he crossed the bridge, he had to stop at the edge where it connected with the small island. The ground of the island was a seething, moving pool of darkness. He called out to Riku, terrified for him, as he was standing in the middle of the darkness. Both boys reached out for eachother, but unwilling to leave where they were standing, and it was like time stopped. Riku faded away into the darkness, and a giant key appeared in Sora's outstretched hand. The keyblade._

More images from Sora's adventures, killing heartless, making new friends, and locking worlds played in front of Roxas' minds eye. As memories from Sora's life, and ever so faintly, emotions, coursed through him, Roxas knew who he was. Knew **what** he was. His chest ached in the spot where his heart would've been, as if it longed for emotions to fill it's void. With a sigh of disgust towards what he was, he swung his legs over the edge of the mirror he had woken on. Looking at it from the side, he saw that it was a table made of mirrors.

Roxas turned around, and a door that hadn't been there before stood before him. He walked over and pushed it open.

+O+

"Who knew that a place could be so unending..." Roxas muttered to himself as he leaned against a wall. He had been wandering the halls of the place with white walls for hours now. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the empty place inside himself.

As the blonde focused into himself, he didn't notice the cloaked figure approaching him. It wasn't until a chuckle came from inside the dark hood that Roxas noticed the other person. He opened his eyes and calmly regarded the new figure.

With a grace that was almost feline, the figure stalked closer and pulled the hood off his head. The man, as Roxas could now see that it was indeed a man, shook his blue hair out of the hood. When he finished and looked at Roxas, the boy gasped. The man had a ragged X shaped scar on his face, and vibrantly yellow eyes.

The man grinned, wide and feral. "Why, I wonder what we have here?" He watched the boy push away from the wall and take a defensive stance. He walked around him, still smiling his scary smile. "A pretty young man like you shouldn't be wandering around Castle Oblivion. Tsk, something... bad... could happen to you." He stopped just behind the boy.

Roxas turned and glared at the man and summoned the keyblade. To his surprise not one, but two keyblades appeared, one in each hand. "Who are you?"

He waved a dismissive hand at Roxas' weapons, and announced, "I am Saix, the Lunar Diviner and number 7 of Organization 13. Really, shouldn't I be asking you the same?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. _What a drama llama._ "Who I am is none of your business."

Saix smirked. "Do not worry, child, I shall know soon enough." The boys eyes followed him as he slowely started to approach him. "With introductions finished, I'd say it's time for you to come meet the Superior." He lunched forward, swinging his arm up and back down, knocking one of the keyblades out of Roxas' hands. The other keyblade came whooshing at him fromt he other side as the blonde deftly avoided Saix's grabbing hands. Snarling, the neophyte twisted around, dodging remaining keyblade yet again. As Roxas twirled the keyblade into a new position before attacking, he pounced.

Roxas eyes widened as the Organization member jumped towards him. He threw his keyblade up just in time, and Saix's hands smashed into it, fingers with over sized claws wrapping around it. But as the man latched onto the keyblade, he swung his feet out and kicked Roxas flat in the stomach. Air whooshed out of the boy as he fell backwards, defenseless.

Saix gave a feral smile as he landed on top of the boy. While he was still in control, he rolled Roxas over and roughly held his hands together. He tugged the blonde up, and proceeded in dragging him down the halls. _Now, we will all know who you are, keyblade wielder._

* * *

**A/N: Well? How'd it go? Read and review please. MORE IS COMING. I hope. xDD**


	2. Chapter 1: What Have We Here?

Spazz: A new chapter :D This is cause for joy, right

**Spazz: **A new chapter :D This is cause for joy, right? Kay, well, it's still not as long as I wish it was (surprise) but it's longer than the epilogue, and it was at a place that I thought seemed fit for leaving off. AND I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO KAMAHI AND ROCKY!

To Kamahi- because I really appreciate being put on someone's author alert. Specially with the ultra low amount of views this gets. xD

And to Rocky- Because she's cool, and reviewed without me asking her to. xDD

**So without further ado- I give you Chapter One.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or places._

**Beginnings**

_Chapter One_

_What Have We Here?_

+O+

Saix bowed respectfully towards his Superior. He had just dragged in the unknown blonde boy that he had found wandering the halls. "I found him in the lower levels. After following him for about an hour, I came to the conclusion that he didn't have a destination."

With a nod, Xemnas prowled around the unconscious boy. "Be gone Saix. It's time we found out who you've found." He dismissed the Organization member by pointedly not looking at him.

"Yes, Superior."

After hearing the door click shut, Xemnas crouched next to the boys head. He reached out and gently ran his fingers through the sand-colored hair. "Sooooo, who do we have here? A nobody, of course." At that he disdainfully plucked at the boys hood. "But, who died to make you? Eh?"

+O+

_Bwuahahahaha- This should give me points with the Superior. _Saix thought to himself as he left Xemnas' presence. He smiled smugly, _Maybe enough to shut up Number 11. Thinking he's so special, just because he was trusted with a few important tasks. But he will see! Xemnas appreciates __me__ best._

Standing behind a pillar, watching Saix walk away, Vexen wondered to himself what exactly had put the prickly man in such a good mood. As Saix passed around a corner, he called a portal from the darkness. _I suppose I'll go tell Lexaeus about this…_ He stepped into the swirling black hole.

+O+

Consciousness rushed back to Roxas and he sat straight up, attempting to summon his keyblades. The last thing he remembered was Saix jumping on him and knocking him out. Knowing that he had black out caused him to panic when he realized that his keyblades weren't appearing. Instead, there were swirling dark rings around his wrists. They faded away as he stopped, and appeared full force when he tried yet again.

Loving the boys confusion as he tried to summon his weapon fed Xemnas' 'joy.' He loved playing with people. Especially ones that didn't know who they were dealing with. "Your weapons won't come to you."

Roxas head snapped up at the sound of the deep voice. His eyes searched the room, automatically passing over the pillar shaped thing in front of him. After turning around halfway, he realized that they weren't pillars, but thrones, at various heights. It was a large circular room, and as he came back to where he had been facing he realized that it was the highest throne that was in front of him. He looked up and stared into the burning amber eyes of a tanned man with white hair. A thrill went through him. _I've seen those eyes, in Sora's memories!_ "Ansem! What are you doing here?"

Xemnas threw his head back and laughed. "Guess again." He looked down at Roxas, a small smile playing across his lips. "Ansem was my somebody. Do you know what that means?"

Cautiously, Roxas shook his head, no.

"It means that I am a nobody. A mere shadow of Ansem. I remember his life, how he felt, and his friends. But I don't' have any of my own. A nobody has no heart. Meaning a nobody has no emotions." He smiled at Roxas. It looked very understanding.

"So… I am a nobody?"

"Precisely."

"If you're Ansem's nobody, then what's your name?"

"My name is Xemnas. I am the head of the Organization."

Once again, Roxas looked suspicious. Ansem had been trouble as a somebody, why would he nobody be any different? "Well, I just want to get out of here." He looked around again, still not seeing an exit from the room.

"That is too bad, as I want you to stay. Join the Organization. Don't you want to know what our purpose is?" he asked with a smirk.

Roxas simply glared.

"The Organization is a group of nobodies who want to be somebody. We are searching for aw ay to be whole again. To be able to feel. To live. Because really, what kind of life can we live with this empty existence?" He gestured to the thrones around him. "There are eleven other members. Will you join us by choice? Or do I have to force you?"

"I…" he looked around the room once more. "… I will join you willingly."

+O+

"So, you're telling me that Saix is in on something with Xemnas?" asked Number 6 of the Organization, Zexion.

Lexaeus grunted and nodded. As soon as Vexen had finished telling him what he had witnessed, he went searching for Zexion. Though the young man was lesser than him by rank, they often had to work together. Due to this, they had formed a bond as close to friendship as a nobody could.

Zexion leaned against the bookshelf behind him and though about what Lexaeus had told him. After a few moments he shrugged. "We will find out soon enough. You say Saix was very 'pleased.' Well, what pleases him? Being with the Superior. Groveling at the Superior. Proving he is most useful to the Superior. Being noticed by the Superior. We have nothing to worry about."

The larger man gave another curt nod and left the library.

+O+

Xemnas' smirk widened to a smile. "Good. I'll assign another organization member to teach you how to use the darkness..." A thoughtful look came over his face. "And you will train everyday. Losing to Saix the way that you did is unacceptable." He looked back down at Roxas. "Your eyes are familiar. Who was your somebody?"

Thinking that it was about time somebody (or should I say nobody? LOL) had asked him, Roxas answered, "Sora. The one who locked Kingdom Hearts."

Something akin to excitement passed over Xemnas' face at the mention of Kingdom Hearts. "Ah. So that is how you can wield the keyblade. What's your name?"

"Roxas."

Moving as though he was standing up, Xemnas pushed his hands against the armrests, and pushed himself out of his seat. Roxas flinched and watched with curiosity, He could hear the air whooshing up Xemnas' coat as he fell. With surprising grace, Xemnas landed crouched in front of the new organization member. He stood and flipped his hair out of his face. "This is one of the things that you will learn," he said, though he wasn't looking at Roxas. Xemnas thrust his hand out in front of him.

Roxas swallowed a gasp as a huge, oval shaped hole of darkness appeared a few feet away from the older man's outstretched hand.

"This is a portal, using the darkness. Follow me, I shall take you to the nobody that you'll be training with." And with that said, Xemnas glanced back at Roxas, then stepped into the portal.

+O+

Loud music blasted out of the two large speakers that were parallel to each other. To somebody who wasn't familiar with what was playing, it would sound like honest-to-God noise. But, Axel wasn't worried about that. These were his personal quarters and pretty much the only person, besides himself, who came here was Demyx. And Demyx also liked Axel's music. So, Axel had no worries as he jumped around his room, head banging and singing along with the song that was playing. Bah, no worries. As a portal appeared at the head of his bed, Axel didn't notice. Even more surprisingly (well, maybe not), he didn't even notice the two leather clad figures who stepped out of it.

At least, he didn't until he barreled into the shorter of the two.

"AAAAAH-OOMFF" yelped Roxas, as a flurry of black and red not only bounced towards him, but onto him. _Sweet Jesus! Where has this man taken me? AND WHY IS IT SO LOUD!?_

"SWEET KENTUCKY FRIED CHILDREN WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE _**HELL**_ ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?" roared the redhead, only adding to the noise that seemed to be echoing off the walls. He shoved himself off Roxas and stared at him with and odd expression on his face.

The silence was so sudden it felt like live force slamming into the rooms occupants. Axel turned his head, horror movie style, to find Xemnas, Numero Uno, the Boss Man, the **Superior**, holding the remote to his sound system. Axel flinched from the look he was receiving.

"Axel, this is Roxas," a pointed find to the harried blonde. "He is Number 13 of the Organization. You will be training him and teaching him what he doesn't already know. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yeah, uh, crystal." Axel shot a nervous glance at the boy leaning against his knocked over CD shelf.

"And I trust that you will at least keep this room clean, as he will be staying with you until I think he is ready to act as a fully fledged member of the Organization." With one last distasteful look around the room, Xemnas stepped back into the portal.

Leaving Axel and Roxas all alone together with a lot of questions.

**A/N: So- That's that. :D Reviews would be ultra helpful and loved. hearts**


End file.
